


Chasseur et proie

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Confrontations, Cruelty, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Ficlet, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: « Cours Severus, cours. Mais où irais-tu maintenant qu’elle est morte ? »
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 1





	Chasseur et proie

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Chasseur et proie**

Elle lui tournait autour.

Comme un chacal avec une carcasse, avec son sourire diabolique de la fauve prête à attaquer.

Un fauve.

Voilà ce qu’elle était, ni plus ni moins.

Severus s’efforçait de ne la regarder pas, en espérant intensément que en l’ignorant elle aurait fait le même. Mais son illusion eut courte durée, et elle finalement décida d’attaquer.

« Il y a quelque chose qui te trouble, Severus ? » demanda-t-elle, lascive comme toujours.

Il serra les lèvres, en s’enfonçant les ongles dans la chair.

Il n’était pas du genre à céder aux provocations, mais à ce moment-là il voulait seulement extraire la baguette et lui faire _mal,_ la faire souffrir autant qu’il souffrait. Mais il ne le fait pas, et pas pour pitié de ce fauve.

Simplement, il était fatigué.

« Pourquoi tu penses qu’il y ait quelque chose qui me trouble, Bella ? » il demanda, d’un ton ferme, détermine. Plat, sans émotions. Exactement comme il se sentait.

La femme sourit, en continuant à marcher autour de lui, en cercles concentriques qui se faisaient de plus en plus près du but.

« Je croyais que tu regrettais la morte de la sale Sang-de-Bourbe, non ? » elle le provoquait, elle le provoquait parce qu’elle savait que ses mots lui blessaient plus qu’auraient fait mille sortilèges Doloris en même temps.

Et plus il refusait de laisser aller l’esprit au corps sans vie de Lily, plus elle instillait en lui les images, déchirants, images d’une morte qu’ _il_ avait causée.

Il se leva, en faisant face à la femme. Mais elle n’eut pas autre réaction tangible, il ne répondit pas. Il tut et la regarda, conscient du fait qu’elle aurait aimé voir toute sa rage et tout son doleur, s’en nourrir, parce que c’était ça qui lui donnait la force.

Le sourire sur son visage, magnifique et déformé par la folie, s’accentua.

« Tu vais faire quoi ? Veux-tu me jeter quelques sortilèges ? Tu veux me _blesser_ , n’est pas ? » elle s’approchait encore plus, autant qu’elle presque le touchait. « Comme tu as blessé elle, non ? » elle siffla, de ce ton d’enfant pour lequel Severus horrifiait, tant lui donné l’impression d’être inadapté à ce visage, à ces yeux, à tout le mal qui jailli par tous les aspects de cette femme.

« Et tu l’aimerais bien. Tu voudrais que je dégaine la baguette, que je combatte, seulement pour le plaisir de te faire taire. » déclara-t-il, en profitant le moment où il vit ses lèvres se plier, son sourire se transformer en une grimace de colère.

« Ne joues pas avec moi, Severus. On sait que te repentirais. » dans son visage régna le regard de qui a perdu le control, de qui s’a rendu compte que l’arme du mépris, du défi, de la torture, est destinée à ne fonctionner pas.

Et Severus se força à continuer comme ça, à lui montrer son insouciance fallacieuse, tandis que à son intérieur la graine de la haine continuait à bouillir, à grandir, à chercher une sortie qui pouvait être seulement dans le doleur de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Il respira un grand coup, mais imperceptiblement.

Il aurait été inutile, parce qu’elle ne connaissait pas doleur si non ce qu’elle causait.

Il se retourna, en se dirigeant vers la porte, un acte que serait semblé de défi, mais qui plutôt représentait sa seule fuite des mots de Bella, de sa joie mauvaise, causé par le fait qu’elle pouvait sentir la perte de Severus, elle pouvait en profiter, jouer avec ça jusqu’à l’amener aux limites du tourment.

« Cours Severus, cours. Mais où irais-tu maintenant qu’elle est morte ? » la femme siffla, avec une confiance juste regagnée, qu’il avait légitimait en essayant de partir.

Il s’immobilisa seulement pour un moment, et après il reprit marcher.

Il n’allait lui permettre de se nourrir de lui, de sa charogne, du mal que la mort de Lily lui avait fait.

Il n’allait le permettre à personne. Encore moins à une femme qu’ignorait le sens de son doleur, qui était indigne de toute forme de joie.

Il partit, en se retournant seulement pour la regarder une dernière fois avec mépris.

Comme s’il se regardait au miroir, parce que Bellatrix et son âme de chasseur lui accusaient silencieusement.

L’haïr était un prétexte. Parce qu’il était la victime.

Et le bourreau. 


End file.
